Housing is a critical aspect of social living. The construction of houses and other dwellings is therefore a well-known and highly refined art. Construction techniques and esthetic styles are well known for single family dwellings, detached and semi-detached houses, condominiums, apartment buildings, town houses, and the like.
Automation is also broad reaching and used heavily in a broad range of industries and is used to build cars, trucks, planes, electronics, appliances and many other products. Automation techniques are increasingly being applied to the housing industry, and indeed are used heavily in the manufacture of modular and panelized homes. Modular and panelized homes are well suited to automation due the fact that each unit is substantially identical and therefore an automated assembly facility can be designed to build each unit in substantially the same way using substantially the same components for each unit.
Far more vexing, however, has been the application of automation techniques to conventionally site-built homes. Conventionally site-built homes are typically built on the final construction site. They are often favoured over modular and panelized homes as they can be uniquely designed, both on the exterior and interior, to reflect the individual tastes of the homeowner. Many agree that a community of conventionally site-built homes is also far more aesthetically pleasing than a monotonous matrix of identical modular or panelized homes.
The uniqueness and size of each conventionally site-built homes is anathema to prior art automation techniques. The uniqueness of each home makes it difficult to manage and store stock. The size of each home makes it difficult to transport the home from the manufacturing facility to the site of the dwelling.
The prior art reveals several attempts to automate the construction of conventionally site-built homes. In 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,952 to Blachura, proposed a technique for constructing individual houses in a factory and delivering them to prepared foundations on a large tract of land. The issue of size was addressed by locating the factory near the final tract of land where the house would be situated, thereby minimizing the traveling distance from the factory to the final site of the dwelling. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,504 to Cohen et al. proposed a movable manufacturing facility. The movable manufacturing facility of Cohen intended to bring standard size home building comprehensively within a controlled factory environment. Cohen disclosed that the main structure of the movable manufacturing facility was sufficiently tall to allow assembly and movement of standard size homes within. Cohen proposed multiple independent production lines to each produce portions of the dwelling in the form of subassemblies.
Unfortunately, the prior art has not proposed a practically feasible automation method for conventionally site-built homes. Since the facilities must be located close to the site for each house, the prior art facilities cannot produce enough homes to justify the capital investment required for the associated facility.